ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Ulaşım Merkezleri
There are many methods of transportation to get around the FusionFall Universe. Işınlanma Portalleri Işınlanma Portalleri are located throughout the world for warping into particular zones. They are free to use. Dexbot Işınlanma Portalleri are primarily used to warp into infected zones and also to enter buildings and the KND Time Lab. The portals appear as warp pads manned by Dexbotlar. Fusion Işınlanma Portalleri are used for entry into Fusion Lairs. They are usually found inside infected zones as glowing green warp pads with green tentacles. Maymun Havayolu Ajanıları The Maymun Havayolu Ajanıları refer to Mojo Jojo's system of monkeys who will fly players to many different stops throughout the world. They generally have lower fees than the Afacanlar'ın S.C.A.M.P.E.R'ı and more flyable locations. However, they are slower than the S.C.A.M.P.E.Rs and do not cross section boundaries (with the exception of Foster'ın Mekânı to Barbunya Kampı). Afacanlar'ın S.C.A.M.P.E.R'ı A Afacanlar'ın S.C.A.M.P.E.R'ı is one of the KND's many ways of transportation throughout the world. They generally have higher fees than other forms of transportation and travel to fewer places, but the rides take only a few seconds (more if the game has not loaded completely). During a timed mission, using a S.C.A.M.P.E.R will take a small amount of time from the timer. Slider The Downtown Bus, also known as the Slider, is a free service that runs along Mahalleler and Şehir Merkezi. It can only be boarded at certain stops, but players can alight at any time. The two ends of the Slider are in Şeftali Deresi Arazileri in Mahalleler and Tente Sokakları in Downtown. It is represented by two parallel scarlet lines that run in opposite directions. The Slider comes around each bus stop once every minute. Magical Toadstools Magical Toadstools are from the show Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. They not only teleport the player one-way directly to Orkide Şehri, but provide the initial mission in the FusionFall Maceraları Ice King's Invasion, "So You Want To Be A Hero?." There are four of them located throughout the world, at Hero Square in Sektör V, the Cul-De-Sac in Şeftali Deresi Avamı, the Jungle Outpost in Karabaş Dağı, and the Sunken Mall in Townsville Merkezi. Kumari Admirals and Serpents Kumari Admirals and their serpent beasts, from Secret Saturday, provide service from the Maymun Bayırları to Terkedilmiş Vadi, replacing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. found there before. Whoosh, the Alpha Whale Whoosh is a huge robot whale from Flapjack'in Müthiş Talihsizlikleri, which gives players free service from Orchid Bay to Monkey Foothills. It is manned by a character dressed in the underwater set. Diğer Ücretsiz Ulaşımlar *Galvan, Şehir Merkezi - A Galvan teleports players inside Gemi. *Azrail, Eternal Vistas - Teleports players inside the Gizemli Zindan *Gwen's Magic Charms, Ship'in İçerisi - Teleport players into Vilgax'ın Gemisi from Ship in Şehir İstasyonu *Providence Ajanları, Townsville Parkı - Teleport players in and out of the sewers *Providence Bikers - Take players from Tente Sokakları to Townsville Parkı and back *Keeper's Keys, Orchid Bay - Teleport players into and out of the Ice King's Palace *Puckerberry Overlords, Şeftali Deresi Avamı - Teleport in and out of the Chowder's Mouth *Magical Toadstools, Many Locations - Teleport to Orkide Şehri *Secret Snail, Habitat Homes - Teleport to a secret tree hideout *Nowhere Pipes, Nowhere - Teleport players into the Aşağı Katakomplar from Cesur's house in Hiçbir Yer Transport Hubs *Şeftali Deresi Avamı: Major transport hub, SCAMPER to Endsville, Forsaken Valley, Mount Blackhead, and City Station. MSA to Sector V, Candy Cove, Goat's Junk Yard, Fosters, and Genius Grove. *City Station: SCAMPER to Şeftali Deresi Avamı, Forsaken Valley, and Mount Blackhead. MSA to City Hall, City Point, Tech Square, Mojo's Volcano, Offworld Plaza, and Orchid Bay. *Forsaken Valley: SCAMPER to Şeftali Deresi Avamı, City Station, and Mount Blackhead. MSA to The Precipice and Hunters Crest, Kumari Serpent to Monkey Foothills; *Mount Blackhead: SCAMPER to Şeftali Deresi Avamı, City Station, and Forsaken Valley. MSA to Camp Kindey, Really Twisted Forest, Pimpleback Mountains, Nowhere, and Devil's Bluff. *Endsville: SCAMPER to Şeftali Deresi Avamı, MSA to Habitat Homes, Genius Grove, and Eternal Meadows. *Orchid Bay; MSA to Bravo Beach, City Station and City Hall, WHOOSH to Monkey Foothills, SCAMPER to Sector V *Monkey Foothills; Kumari Serpent to Forsaken Valley, WHOOSH to Orchid Bay, MSA to Really Twisted Forest Also See *Maymun Havayolu Ajanı *Dexbot and Fusion Işınlanma Portalleri *Afacanlar'ın S.C.A.M.P.E.R'ı *Slider Category:Oyun Elementleri Category:Ulaşım